Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains
Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains is the third instalment in the International Competition Franchise. It premiered on January 27, before the fourth season of American Ninja Warrior. Voice Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro (side reporter) * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Ben Fordham - Himself * Chris Kamara - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself Chapters * Welcome To 2012! * A Closer Look * * * * * * * * * * * * * Team USA's Last Hope * Triple Victory Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to 3 matches in each stage. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his respective team. * The first team to win one of three heats would receive 1 point, 2 points for Stage 2, and 3 points for Stage 3. * The points would be cumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Competitors * Lonas (Nicknamed as Fred Jones, replacing Rohak as captain) * Kenat (Nicknamed as Daphne Blake) * Tezan (Nicknamed as Hawkgirl) * Fera (Nicknamed as Raven, Teen Titan version of the main character) * Ramso (Nicknamed as Enchantress) * * * * * Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (Eliminated Doink the Clown, Goldfist and Venom) # Propeller Bar (Eliminated Nemo the Anti-Christ and Lady Battleaxe) # Giant Log Grip (Eliminated The Puppet Master during Raven: Havoc in early 2005) # Jumping Spider (Eliminated Steel Maiden for a second year in a row) # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge # Flying Squirrel Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Rope Jungle # Double Salmon Ladder # Wave Runner # Butterfly Wall # Roulette Row # Wall Lift Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Cannonball Incline # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards (Eliminated Princess Malice and Chaos) # Ultimate Cliffhanger (Eliminated Plague) # Curved Body Prop # Hang Climb # Spider Flip # Flying Bar (Took out Lenat two years ago) Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 Category:Sequels Category:2012 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains